1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports apparatus and especially to a strung racket for propelling a projectile as typically used for playing tennis, squash, racquet ball, badminton, and similar activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional game rackets such as tennis rackets had typically been strung with each string length threaded through a centered opening within an inner margin of a racket head frame. The resultant grid of intersecting strings defined a single plane centered within the frame and offset from both a rear and front surface of the frame.
A disadvantage of this prior racket construction is that, upon ball impact with the string grid in an area adjacent the frame or an off-center hit, resulted in ball contact with the frame and erratic deflection causing the ball to rebound in an unpredictable flight path. Additionally, off-center hits induced a torque which frequently caused the racket head to twist and further misdirect the trajectory of the ball.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a game racket having a ball impact string matrix which is substantially coplanar to a respective front and rear face of a frame. As a result, the ball will squarely contact a planar surface regardless of whether impact is directly in a central region of the string matrix of is in an area adjacent to or overlying a portion of the frame. It should therefore be apparent that the racket of the instant invention will thus expand the effective ball impact zone without enlarging the racket head. The racket will also have improved balance for better ball control.
Another problem of the prior art rackets is that a single string grid was subject to twice the wear. Not only was there a more rapid deterioration of the strings with usage, but repeated ball impact resulted in a more rapid loss of string tension. In contrast, the duplicate ball striking matrices of the present invention effectively increases the useful string life by permitting a distribution of ball impact upon each of two different impact string matrices. The racket of this invention also provides more reserve power upon stroking the ball in that both matrices can concurrently be deflected and will act in unison to provide an increased rebound force.
Another advantage of this invention concerns its adaptation for teaching purposes. In order to properly learn how to play tennis the beginner is instructed to watch the ball and not the racket. The ball should preferably be struck with the central high response region of the string grid or "sweet spot." It is difficult for the beginning player to diagnose improper strokes in that ball contact with the string grid cannot be observed. The signal device thus provides an audible indication to emphasize the point of contact and make the player aware of off-center hits.